


What a wonderful (caricature of intimacy)

by Mercia



Series: hellopurpletiger & Mercia's June Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, June Prompt Challenge, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), but a consenting one, frostmaster, its frostmaster tho so what else could it be, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: Prompt: Do you believe in love at first sight?(i.e-that depends on whatloveis.)





	What a wonderful (caricature of intimacy)

**Author's Note:**

> idk im uncomfortable.

Fingertips trailed lightly down his back, sometimes rubbing along the little ridges of his spine or drawing little patterns into his skin. Loki shivered and forced himself to relax, breathe (just not too deeply.) His mouth felt both dry and weirdly sticky.

The Grandmaster sighed, cool breath tingling over his skin and raising the hairs, sounding deeply satisfied.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, my pet?" said the Grandmaster, his hands drifting further and further down. Loki tried not to tense. 

He swallowed. "Do you?" he replied, carefully. It was hard to tell what kind of answers the Grandmaster wanted to hear, so it was perhaps safer not to answer at all.

(But then it was getting harder to tell anything at all.)

The fingers stopped, and Loki could not tell whether or not it was relief he felt or some deep needing, like an unsatisfied itch within the bones. Which was wrong, of course. Because he didn't  want  it - even if it felt like he needed it. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Lo-lo. I asked you first," tutted the Grandmaster, his fingers hovering tantalizingly over his skin, but still paused. 

What did he want Loki to say? What did Loki need to say?

What difference would it make?

"I won't be mad," the Grandmaster promised, pressing a kiss into his shoulder, "though, I have to be honest, it does make me sad when people don't."

"Well, in that case, I most certainly do believe in love at first sight."

It was a laughable matter to discuss, anyway.

"Mmm… yes. I thought you'd say that," he giggled, breath ghosting gently over him. Loki drew in closer. "Always so eager to please, aren't you?"

Loki felt himself shrug, and his body shift helplessly further into the Grandmaster. "Of course," he heard himself whisper, so needy, so desperate  (but for what? ) "Anything for you."

There was a sweet scent, itching his nose. Almost sicky, and thick like syrup or honey. Addictive, almost. It filled up his head with a sort of fuzzy haze. Kind of nice, for a change. To just float along, passively, always up and never down. On a cloud. He could taste the sugar on his tongue, rich and intoxicating.

"Oh, I know pet," and the Grandmaster bit at his earlobe gently and tugged him even further down. Loki sighed contentedly. "That's what Love is, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> (if you like kudos? much thank? or comment? much v thank)
> 
> <3


End file.
